Only by Candlelight
by Galiko
Summary: Two drabbles – Kotetsu/Genderswap!Bunny and Bunny/Genderswap!Kotetsu.


**Only By Candlelight**

**[500 Themes: 365]**

* * *

><p>Bunny looks <em>good<em> like this, Kotetsu thinks, as he finishes his handiwork and sits back. The pretty blond is strung up in _his bed_, flushed and biting her lip as she twists within her bonds – naked save for delicate, smooth roping criss-crossing her form, tied in strategic knots that leave her entirely prone before him.

Yes, she looks _very_ good.

It's nice to have Bunny like this, rather than having her stressed and uptight and snapping at him during work or in the office. He likes her best when they're far away from that, and not necessarily in his bed, but – well, that's a nice _bonus._

He can't resist leaning between her legs, nuzzling up those pale, creamy thighs, leaving her twitching and gasping, toes curling as he gently teethes at one lean, jutting hip. She jerks – whimpering underneath her breath, between clenched teeth, and Kotetsu just _grins_ and nuzzles ever closer to where he wants to touch her most of all.

The first drag of his lips and tongue makes her gasp and sigh, wriggling to better arch her hips up. His tongue flicks over her clit and Barbie nearly _shrieks_, already oversensitive from his earlier teasing, so riled and quivering and _wet_ that tasting her is even sweeter than usual as she drips onto his tongue and he laps everything up.

He reaches one hand up, pinching and rolling one pert, pink nipple between his fingers as he sucks on her, drags his tongue down and thrusts it into her as she sobs and whimpers and grinds down against his face, wanting, _needy._ His other hand is meant to steady her hips, but it's hard to when he's so eager as well, and Kotetsu can't help but enjoy how Barbie comes apart at the seams like this – for him, _only_ for him, making her _his_ Bunny and no one else's.

She comes with a jerk and a shudder, whimpering and sagging into the bed as she trembles and clenches against him, and he draws back, licking his lips, grinning languidly at the sight of her dissolved and useless beneath him, still bound up like a pretty little package just for him.

Yeah. He needs her like this far more often.

"… Are you sure about this?"

Tetsuko's blouse is calmly unbuttoned, and Barnaby swallows, staring as that is tossed to the floor with her bra to quickly follow.

"_You're_ the one who forgot the condoms."

She doesn't sound terribly upset, merely a bit amused, and Barnaby sucks in a ragged breath as she reaches for him, grabs him by the hips as she kneels at his feet, undoes his belt and fly and pulls free his cock with long, but _strong_ fingers, stroking him from root to tip.

"Y-yes, well – "

Her tongue drags slickly over the head of him, and he shudders, shutting his eyes, rocking back on his heels a bit as his hands reflexively reach out for her hair.

Tetsuko pulls away, though, much to his chagrin – all to rummage through a nearby drawer and pull out a bottle of something – oh. Lube. Right. Her tongue drags slickly up the length of him, and the lube follows afterwards, a dollop within her palm and then stroked over him, leaving him gasping at the wetness of it, the pressure of her hand around him.

She doesn't stop there. She pulls him forward, presses him between her breasts, and then cups them – bringing them to nearly wrap around his cock and oh, god, she's looking up at him, licking her lips, _encouraging_ him. Barnaby shudders and groans, reaching for a steadying hold upon her hair once more and she lets him this time, especially when he thrusts his hips forward a bit and _oh_, there's just enough friction to be nice, just enough slickness to be _perfect_, especially when she's tilting her head down to lick at the head of his cock and make him thrust that much harder.

There's no way he can be expected to _last_ like this. It's lewd, really, ridiculously so, and the sight of himself sliding against her, in and out, her tongue flicking over him hot and wet and fuck, _fuck_, how did he ever even get involved with his partner like this –

A ragged gasp and Barnaby's done, pulling back to spill himself over her face as much as her tits, and Tetsuko _huffs_ at him even as she licks her lips, lower lip jutting out as her expression speaks of the _indignity_ of it all and what the hell was she going to do with such a bratty kid?

"Next time," she breathes, and at least she doesn't _sound_ terribly put out, "don't forget important things."

God, like hell he will.


End file.
